Many Sides of the Same Coin
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Souji's personae confront him about his sexuality, leading him to some startling revelations. Pairing inside. Spoilers for December!
1. Chapter 1

**Many Sides of the Same Coin**

Souji Seta collapsed onto his futon with a relieved sigh. He had had a trying day. Between waking up late for school, hanging out with Yukiko for lunch, and then training with Chie all afternoon, he was exhausted. Not to mention that Yosuke had insisted they study together all evening. Their times of traversing the television world might be over, yet life had yet to get any less hectic for the strained junior. Not that Souji minded. He enjoyed a busy life of hanging out with his friends.

'Right, hanging out with them, eh? Still haven't picked one yet though.'

Souji frowned. 'What the hell are you going on about, Lucifer?'

The demonic persona chuckled maliciously from its spot within Souji's psyche. 'What the Heaven do ya think I'm talking about? You've got a fine selection of ladies to pick from. Which one's it gonna be? Or maybe you'd rather one of the guys? Yes, I think that would suit you.'

'Shut up, Lucifer. Seriously. What do you know, anyway?'

'I know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I'm willing to bet you've got a tonne of text messages looking for your attention on it.'

Rolling his eyes, the grey-haired teen whipped out his phone. Flipping it open, he inwardly shuddered at the influx of messages he had received over the course of the day. It looked like every girl he had ever met wanted to hang out with him the following evening. Yumi, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Ai, there was even one from Naoto! Well, sure, he had dated them. _All_ of them...but to have them all want to see him... Well, he could not very well just invite them all over—although the thought did make him grin a bit—so he was going to have to pick one of them.

'Hey now, don't go forgetting that last message...'

Blinking, Souji's grey orbs returned to the screen of his phone. Sure enough, there was a seventh message there. One that had been sent well before the others, too. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who had sent it.

_Hey, Partner! Were you doing anything tomorrow night? 'cuz, well, if you weren't I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Not in a gay way, or anything! Just as best friends and all... Uh...anyway...just let me know? _

Yosuke. Why was _Yosuke_ asking to hang out?

'Maybe he likes you, too.'

'Shut _up_, Lucifer!'

'Heheh, he wants him to, y'know?'

Oh no, not Mada too...

'You just have to stand up for Headphones, dontcha?' Souji groaned aloud. Scathach now, too? Why was this happening?

'Well duh. Yosuke is the Magician.' If a persona sealed within your soul could have rolled its eyes, Souji would swear the Mada was right then.

'Which is why I must protest that he wants to go out with Yukiko. She's the Priestess.'

It was Ishtar's turn, next. 'Rise. You know how much she loves you...she's even the Lovers! Of course you must choose her.'

'Chie will kick your ass if you upset her...' Futsunushi. He was starting to fear for his life.

Or at least his sanity.

'At least Naoto doesn't get on your nerves like all of the others...' He sighed. Norn now, too. 'Plus she's lucky.'

Fortune. Souji rolled his eyes. '_Wonderful_ pun, Norn.'

'Ai.' Well, at least Sandalphon was to the point.

'Yumi! Yumiyumi!' How could a dignified god like Asura be so...weird?

Lucifer let out a loud cough. Well, if a fragment of your soul could be said to cough.

'Well, it seems to me that if he is going to spend time with any of them, he must first decide whether or not he's gay.'

"W-what the Hell, Lucifer?" he choked out, speaking aloud in his brief moment of shock. He had thought they were joking before. Really.

'You like looking at Kou, do you not? And spending time with Daisuke...'

From somewhere in side of his head, Zaou-Gongen made an appreciative sound. 'Of course he does. He and Kou would make a beautiful couple. Or even a threesome with Daisuke.'

'And what about Kanji...? You know he brought up those questions about yourself, too...'

Thank goodness he did not have Odin with him, at the moment. Still, that was little consolation for having to put up with...with...with _this_.

'I'm not gay!' the grey-haired teen wailed, remembering to keep his comments to his head this time.

'Hey now, don't discredit Yosuke!' Mada exclaimed speaking right over his frantic protests, 'he's been with you since the beginning!'

'_I'm not gay_!' he cried again, louder this time. He was going to strain his mental voice if this kept up. Thank goodness nobody could see how he lost his cool...in his head.

Great, he was legally going insane.

'Suuuure you're not. You've been flirting with Yosuke since practically the day you two met.'

Was Mada right? Had he really...? Thinking back, Souji was not so sure he had not hit on the other boy once or twice. Still, that was nowhere near enough to make him gay! It had been more in friendship, anyway...

Actually, how the Hell would Mada even _know _that?

'Guilty, guilty...'

'Just what have you been telling them, Izanagi?' Souji demanded. The persona just laughed.

'Plus, you do you use Mara as a persona; not to be confused with myself, of course.'

'Don't even _go_ there!'

'But you want to put it there.'

Souji could not stop himself. He screamed. Thankfully there was, of course, no one home to hear him.

Ishtar sighed, ignoring them as she continued her fight for Rise, 'Do not forget Rise. She needs you. No boy can give to you what she can.'

'You mean a huge headache? Let's all face it. You're not gay, and you want Chie.'

'I dunno about that. He was pretty into Yosuke during that first battle, when it was still just the two of us...'

Souji buried his face in the futon's sheet and groaned. That would explain Izanagi's previous comment...

'I'm betting on Yosuke.'

'Put me down for Yukiko.'

Wait. Were they Kikuri-Hime and..._Satan_? Betting over who he would screw first? And had...had Satan bet on _Yosuke_?! This was so not his day...

'Anyone else want to place a bet?'

'Don't let them in, Satan-san. They're all only going to vote for their own Arcana.'

'What about Izanagi? He's neutral.'

'Put me down for Yosuke,' voted aforementioned persona. 'I am his true self, after all. I know.'

Souji could have cried. Was his entire psyche out to get him today?

'If you'd just admit you were gay, this would be much easier on you.'

'Lucifer...dammit, I'm serious, stop it!'

'Put me down for Yosuke, too, Kikuri-Hime,' ordered the demonic persona, ignoring Souji's calls.

Souji did not even care _what_ they were betting. He just wanted them to _stop_. Or at least vote for a girl!

'Why do you all think I'm going to screw Yosuke?! '

Izanagi chuckled. 'You're the only one not seeing your mad crush on him...'

'I do not have a mad crush on him!'

'Denial!'

'Ugh, what do you know anyway?'

'Oh dear, Souji. Are you denying yourself?'

Great. Now Lucifer was threatening him.

'O-of course not! That doesn't mean I'm gay, though!'

'It doesn't mean you're not.'

'How does not thinking I'm gay make me gay?'

'It doesn't. You being gay makes you gay.'

'Oh, lay off him, Lucifer. He's going to be all over Yukiko tonight, right Kikuri-Hime?'

'Of course.'

'If he takes any girl, it will be Naoto.'

'Well, she is the most...guy-like.'

'Don't be absurd, Satan. He only has eyes for Yosuke. Not just any guy. Y-O-S-U-K-E.'

'I can spell, thank you.'

Well, it was true that of all the girls, he did like Naoto best...

'Hah! Told you! Gaygaygay!'

'Naoto _is_ a girl, Satan!' he snapped. He would have to try to remember that these things _did_ know his thoughts...

'You thought she was a he for how long?'

'Dammit, shut up all of you!'

'Chie would be upset if she knew how you rejected her so...'

'Don't threaten me with _my_ girlfriend.'

'Which one? You've only had about six. Seriously. Can we say insecure? Clearly someone is afraid of admitting to himself that he prefers the boys.'

'_**Lucifer**_!' he finally snapped, losing his patience completely. 'Stop. It. Right. **Now**.'

'Fine, fine...so, who's it gonna be, then?'

Souji sighed. That was a good question. He had to pick one of them. Unfortunately, Yosuke did seem the most appealing to him...

'Ahah! You do want Yosuke!'

'Shut it, Mada. Now!'

'_We_ know you're not gay. So go with Yumi!' At least his sexuality had some support.

'Ai.'

'Rise will be heartbroken...'

'Remember all that Naoto did for you...'

It was enough to drive a guy insane, listening to these things go on and on inside his head. Not only were they arguing with him, but they were fighting with each _other_.

Finally a solution identified itself to the teen. With a grin, Souji consulted the mysterious voice in his head. After a few moments, peace reigned in his head. Well, at least until Lucifer spoke up.

'...was that really necessary?'

'It was.'

'Well, they'll just have to take my word for it when you do Yosuke tonight...'

'Shut it.'

'No.'

'Fine then,' Souji retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his inner self once more.

_Are you sure you would like to dismiss this persona?_

'Yes,' Souji confirmed, although not without a small wince at the money he was throwing away.

Peace once more...

'I still vote Yosuke, too.'

Souji groaned. Did he have even one persona that would not drive him mad?!

'Shut up, Izanagi!'

'No. You can't get rid of me, anyway. There's that rule about not dismissing the persona you currently have equipped working against you...'

Deciding to just ignore his one remaining persona as best he could, Souji returned his attention to the long-forgotten cell phone. Flipping it open again, he scrolled through the text messages, declining one offer after another, until only Naoto's and Yosuke's remained.

With a soft sigh, he finally selected Naoto's name: _Sorry, I have plans. Some other time?_

Inside his head, Izanagi chuckled gleefully. 'Wait'll the others hear about this...

'Shut up.'

Izanagi just laughed.

* * *

_Written for the Persona 4 Kink Meme, prompt being to have Souji's Personae challenge him about his sexuality. Hopefully you all enjoyed Part One! :3 Hope to see you in Part Two--which will contain some SoujixYosuke, so if you don't like that, this is your warning. _

_Reviews would be appreciated, whether or not you liked it! :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Partner!" Yosuke chirped happily as he was invited into the house the following evening. Kicking off his shoes, the brunet followed Souji up to his room. The two knelt by the table, where a small cake was waiting for them.

"Whoa, Man, did you make that?"

"Of course."

"Dude, that's awesome! Can we eat it?"

Souji rolled his eyes. "No. It's just there to look at."

Winking, Yosuke grabbed a knife and plate, cutting deeply into the cake. "Too bad then, 'cuz I'm _so_ eating this."

The two lapsed into silence for a few moments, Souji struggling to find the words he needed while Yosuke happily munched his slice—wedge?—of cake.

"You are such a good cook..." Yosuke muttered gleefully.

Taking a deep breath, Souji ignored Yosuke's comment, instead deciding to launch directly into what he had been trying to say.

"Yosuke."

"Hm?"

"Why...did you wanna spend tonight with me?"

Yosuke blinked, clearly shocked. "Wha-? Uh...well, you're my best friend and all..."

"Christmas Eve is a time for couples, Yosuke..."

The brunet shrugged. "Well, I'm single..."

"And I'm not."

"Well then, why did you have me over?"

Souji blinked, shaken by Yosuke's sudden challenge. Why _had_ he chosen Yosuke over all of the girls? 'I wanted to see you the most' was not exactly a good excuse in his book...

"You texted me first."

"Oh? So just because I asked you first?"

"Well, it's true, you did...and on that note, why did you ask me so early? I don't think you could have asked me much earlier short of doing so in the other world, after we finished Adachi..."

At this, Yosuke blushed. "U-uh...I wanted to hang with you tonight..."

"So you messaged me early yesterday morning...so you could get to me before any of the girls?"

Yosuke's blush darkened. "U-uh, maybe...?"

"...do you like me, Yosuke?"

"W-what the Hell, Partner?!"

"Answer the question, Yosuke." Souji was not exactly sure himself why he was suddenly pushing this on Yosuke. Or even why he was considering the possibility...yet he suddenly found himself apprehensive as to what the answer would be.

"...why are you asking me this?"

"Yosuke...the answer," Souji demanded, moving around the table to sit directly beside the other boy.

Yosuke shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"Yosuke..."

"A-alright! Fine! Maybe...maybe I am like that! This doesn't have to change anything, though, right?" he begged, his face clearly displaying his fear as to what Souji's answer would be.

Souji felt as though a massive weight had been lifted off of his chest. "Oh Yosuke, this changes _everything_..."

"Wh-what do you mea—?"

Yosuke's words were cut off as Souji's hands shot up, catching his face and dragging the other down into a kiss.

So what if the other personae would never let him live this down? This, he finally realised, was what felt right to him.

And at least he had finally picked his sexual preference, even if at this time yesterday he had not even suspected his own gayness...

Or would it be bisexuality? Oh well, it didn't matter.

Pulling back from Souji's hold, Yosuke stared at his friend in a haze, blinking. "Wh-what was that?"

"It was a kiss..." Souji told him flatly.

"N-not that! I mean, w-why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?!"

"Do what?"

Yosuke groaned in frustration, running one hand through his spiky locks. "Kiss me! Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I like you," the grey-haired teen replied flatly.

Yosuke's previous frustration was immediately dropped as shock invaded his system. "Y-you do? Really...?" he asked breathlessly, brown orbs growing wide.

"I invited you over here, didn't I?"

"W-well, yeah..."

"Well, why do you think I did that? I could have had any girl I wanted over here tonight, but did I?"

Yosuke shook his head, still feeling bewildered.

"Exactly. Do I have to spell it out for you anymore?"

"S-so...you really like me, too?"

"Oh my g—" Cutting himself off with a frustrated sigh, Souji grabbed Yosuke's face between his hands, dragging the other boy down into another kiss.

Breaking it off after several moments, Souji glared directly into Yosuke's eyes. "Do you get it yet?"

Yosuke just nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. Now, I gave up quite a few girls for you tonight, and made you a cake. What are you going to do for me?"

'Izanagi grinned from inside his head. 'Well, looks like you _are_ going to do Yosuke first.'

Souji just ignored him. He had no argument, anyway.

Swallowing thickly, Yosuke looked across at him. "Um..."

Getting to his feet, Souji held out his hand for Yosuke to take, pulling the other teen to his feet when he did.

"Let me put it to you this way: I want to fuck you."

Yosuke's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

Leaning in, Souji planted a forceful kiss on the other's lips. Pulling back after several moments, he gazed straight into Yosuke's eyes once again.

"Well?"

Yosuke swallowed yet again. "U-uh...isn't that a bit fast?"

"You like me, I like you. I gave up girls for you tonight, and we're both hormonal teenage boys. What's 'too soon' about all of that?"

"...u-uh, the 'we're both boys' part?"

"Even you don't buy that."

"...s-shut up."

"You started it."

"I did? Pretty sure it was you, Partner..."

"You texted _me._"

"...true."

Souji grinned. Kissing Yosuke again, he began steering the other boy toward the futon until the two collapsed onto it. Yosuke could always tell him to stop if he wanted to, and if the way the brunet was kissing him back was any indication, that would not be happening...

Inside his head, Izanagi laughed softly. Kikuri-Hime was never going to hear the end of _this_.

And, by extension, neither was Souji.

* * *

Floating within the confines of Souji's psyche, Izanagi waited eagerly as he was once again joined by eleven other personae.

'What happened last night?'

Izanagi grinned before replying, 'Well, let's just say our master isn't a virgin anymore...'

'It was Yukiko, right?' Kikuri-Hime demanded.

Lucifer easily caught the triumphant mood wafting from Izanagi. With a smirk of his own, the devil shook his head.

'I'm gonna say you lost that bet. It _was_ Yosuke, was it not?'

'Shut up! All of you!'

'Of course,' replied Izanagi, speaking right over Souji's frantic cries in the background. 'You guys should have been here...'

'Next time,' Lucifer stated.

'There won't be a next time!'

Souji's denial was met with a course of laughter from the assembled personae.

'You want it again as much as he does...'

'Shut up, Izanagi!'

'What, with the way you were moaning his name...'

Even from within Souji's being, there was not a persona present who could not tell the grey-haired teen was blushing brightly.

'S-shut it!'

'I'm glad to know you made the correct choice, at least.'

'You mean the _wrong_ choice, Mada! He should've been with Rise. They were made for each other.'

'In your dreams, you know he should've chosen Chie!'

As the other personae slowly drove Souji to an early grave, Satan turned to Kikuri-Hime.

'Time to pay up.'

'Shut _up_ about Mara!' shrieked Souji, his focus entirely on the other personae.

And thus, Souji never did learn exactly what a persona used to bet with...

* * *

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review_ _and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
